User talk:TARDIS2010/Archive/2012
Explaining Hey T - Man. What have I missed? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 20:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Great. Is there anything I can help with? Maybe the 'Wanted Articles'? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I could check the BBC Sport site... Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 08:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I want to do something to help. I'll start later. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 10:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Great! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Cars, probably. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll get the page ready for that date. Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 16:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'll change it. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok. No problem, I understand. :) How are those exams going? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 19:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Good luck with the rest. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 18:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will be remembered 18:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I am another F1 fan and admin/founder of my own F1 Wiki! I thought it would be good if we could look at each other's Wiki's and edit or look around, improving the Wiki. See what you think. We share common interests and Button is also my favourite driver, alongside Senna being a hero sort of figure. If not then no worries. Thanks, Gamereviewer 10:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S Here's the link: My Wiki Hello again! Jenson for the title this year! Yeah, I know of 4 F1 Wiki's, although one of them has "stolen" the name: http://formula1.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, which is annoying as it seems that it has been created and then left as there are only 3 pages, but never mind. I think that some sort of "joining together" would be good as then we can create a more rounded and 'complete' Wiki. About joining your Wiki, that's a possibility, but if something went wrong then we might be likely to blame each other for it. Therefore, I think that we could possibly start afresh with a new Wiki, so that we can both add our material, but also if something goes wrong we could also revert back to our original Wiki's. Last year, as I'm the only major editor of my Wiki, it was a massive struggle to keep up to date, and to be honest I didn't and am using the winter break to catch up. Thanks for looking around my Wiki, yours is good as well. (I especially like the fact that there are loads of links so navigation is a lot smoother) See what you think, Gamereviewer 11:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I can see what you mean about the 5th Wiki and as for the merging of Wiki's, I don't know about that so hopefully your mate can sort that out! Ok then, after we have sorted out this merging business, I'll join yours and bring the content from my Wiki over, however you do it. Good point about the undoing edits, I'd forgotten about that! Yeah, lets try it out! Gamereviewer 18:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. Should I bring over the content and attempt to format it the same as yours, or shall we deal with that at some later date? Gamereviewer 18:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, great. After a while, preferably before I copy my stuff over, and you have seen what I've done, would it be possible to be given admin rights, so that we are on a similar level? This is just because I don't want to put all my articles onto the Wiki and then find that I'm not wanted anymore, although I'm sure this wouldn't happen! Anyway, I will start ASAP (probably later on today) on the editing. Do you have particular websites that you want the info from, or do you just want me to put on what I know. Also, do you want me to type everything and not copy and paste, or aren't you bothered? Thanks, glad to be on board the team! Gamereviewer 11:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) First Article Hey! You've probably seen, but just in case you haven't, I've created my first article. It's on Mark Webber, so if you search for 'Mark Webber' then it should come up. Could you just check through it, just to make sure it's fine? Thanks, Gamereviewer 13:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, will do. I thought that you might say that! I've done a page on the '2010 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, the same as Webber, but with the internal links, so I presume that's fine. What should I do next? Thanks, Gamereviewer 11:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, great! I just finished doing a bit of the Webber page and it said that someone had started editing, so I presumed it was you! Thanks, Gamereviewer 15:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if I copy and paste over the news from my Wiki, or do you want me to do something else? Thanks, Gamereviewer 14:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you probably saw the old news on my Wiki. I've created a new one which is basically just the general news and there is a page for each month, e.g. 'January 2012 News' Is this ok? Thanks, Gamereviewer 19:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) F1 Channel Hey T - Man. Did you hear about the Sky Sports F1 Channel? Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 18:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. :) Oh, ok. I just saw it on a roadsign! It hurts to see Sky taking all the credit for all the f1 work the BBC's done! :( Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 12:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup, too true. I read it. How very you. XD Dynovan | Let's Talk | BTA - you will never be forgotten 15:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine thanks! :) Yeah, I forgot to do that, so I shall make it now! Gamereviewer 17:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - Man, how've you been lately? Have you played Mass Effect 3 yet? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 17:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I played it on release date too! It's an epic game... :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 15:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't. Have you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 20:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool. So how are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 15:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine. I've been in and out of school to the local park for two days! We're doing a charity event, apparently. Dynovan | Let's Talk | "No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right..." 17:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I see you need some help. I can help you if needs be. Aoife O Sullivan 17:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - Man, how've you been lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 13:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oh dear, thst must have hurt. I'm fine, I'm busy working on an new wiki of mine. Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 15:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Titanic 100 Wiki Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 19:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Are you gonna take a look? Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 14:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Maybe have a look at the design. Dynovan | Let's Talk | "Iceberg right ahead!" - Titanic 100 15:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - Man, how've you been lately? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 08:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. I've been fine too, I've been telling people on BTG about fanfics on Titanic Fanfiction Wiki as no one seems to go there and read them. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 08:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) pam pam4 Hi Hi are you a freind of dynovan?? Pam pam4 07:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC)pam pam4 Hey T - Man! I'm sorry I didn't respond to your last message! I was busy! I'm going on holiday from the 1st - 9th June, so I won't be on Wikia. How are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 12:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC)